battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Capital Pains
The Capital Pains rifle is a primary weapon for the Sniper class in Battle Bears Gold. This rifle was introduced in version 1.3 together with the Daydreamer making it the second primary weapon added for the Sniper class. Before this weapon was introduced, the only primary weapon for the Sniper class was the Viperifle, the default weapon. This weapon has a weapon-specific feature as some of its base stats vary depending on the NASDAQ stock, as shown in the description. If the NASDAQ stock index is down the day before, it shoots much faster, has more ammo, but does less damage and locks slower. ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Note: This description is now outdated due to a stat change for the weapon. Usage Unlike the Dead Eye, the Viperifle and the Mamba's Boy rifle, the Capital Pains has its base stats controlled by the NASDAQ stock. Once every 24 hours (at 00.00 GMT) the game checks this particular stock whether it's positive or negative: *If the stock is positive, the Capital Pains rifle will turn green. *If the stock is negative, the Capital Pains rifle will turn red. When the check has been completed, the rifle will stay the chosen color (green or red) for the next 24 hours no matter how the NASDAQ stock performs the following day. The only thing that matters is how the stock is standing when the stock market is closed for the day. What color the rifle has defines a few of its base stats. The stats affected by the NASDAQ stock is: *Ammo (amount of bullets) *Damage (amount of damage dealt per shot) *Cooldown (waiting time between each shot) *Locktime (amount of time before the rifle is fully locked on its target) How to fire/utilize the Capital Pains rifle As with all the Snipers primary weapons, the sniper rifles works by locking on to a target in three stages: *''Unlocked Target'' *''Selected Target'' *''Locked Target'' The first stage, the unlocked target, is when you pick the actual target. When holding the cross-hair over any opponent player, a black cross-hair will appear. By holding the cross-hair close to this opponent - even on long distances - will make the cross-hair slowly zoom in on the target. It is possible to fire a shot at this stage, but it will not be 100% accurate - this is also known as no-scoping. The second stage, the selected target, is when your cross-hair is zoomed in for a period of time that the cross-hair turns green. By continually holding your cross-hair over your opponent, it will keep zooming in. Any shot fired in this stage are considered 100% accurate. However, they will only do the base damage which isn't necessarily lethal unless the target is already hurt. As soon as you reach this stage, the opponent will be notified by a small red cross-hair symbol, giving him/her time to find safety. Losing your aim will cause the cross-hair to reset on either the same or the next target. The third and last stage, the locked target is when the cross-hair is completely zoomed in on the opponent. When this transition happens from green to white cross-hair, any shot fired at any opponent will be one-hit kills no matter how much health the opponent may have had (unless they have Shields). Losing your aim will cause the cross-hair to reset on either the same or the next target. Locktimes The Capital Pains '''rifle has the following lock times for each of the three stages of sniping, when the NASDAQ stock is '''positive: The Capital Pains '''rifle has the following lock times for each of the three stages of sniping, when the NASDAQ stock is '''negative: Equipment The following Equipment affects the Capital Pains whether the NASDAQ stock is positive or negative: Using your iDevice to keep track of The NASDAQ stock By using the Stock application an iDevice players can keep track of movements on the NASDAQ stock. Follow this guide to add the NASDAQ stock to the Stock application: *Start by opening the 'Stocks' application on your iDevice '' '' In this you'll find lots of letters and numbers which may or may not make sense to you. Never-mind these and continue following the guide. Tap the icon in the lower right corner as shown on the picture. You'll enter this menu in which you can edit which stocks to keep an eye on and organize them to your needs. As you may have noticed, some stocks, like Apple Inc. or Google Inc., are connected to NASDAQ. To add the actual NASDAQ stock, press the '+' icon on the top left of the screen. A menu will pop up in which you can search companies or stock-codes. To find the NASDAQ stock, enter: ^IXIC Press the search result, as shown, afterwards to add the NASDAQ stock. The NASDAQ stock should now pop up in your list of stocks. Press OK in the top right corner to return to the Home Menu. That's it! The NASDAQ stock has been successfully added to your Stock application. As you can see, on June 1st, the stock is negative (red), which means that the Capital Pains rifle also will be red. To make it easier to find, the stocks will automatically appear in your Notifications center allowing for fast and easy knowledge about the stock. For questions about this mini tutorial, please leave a note in the comment section or directly to the author, Gnifle. Trivia *On January 11th 2013, the NASDAQ stock ended in a complete +0.0 neutral stock change for the first time, as seen in the picture below- :: :Capital Pains was green the entire day, proving the fact that a stock change of 0.0 is considered positive by the game. Read more... *The Capital Pains used to be called the Stock Rifle. *It has the fastest lock of any sniper rifle. * if it is negative, the bullets are red, if it is positive, the bullets are green. * It is possible for the Capital Pains to be white. However, the statistics will be the same as a red Capital Pains. Video Demonstration Category:Battle Bears Category:Sniper Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Weapons